


Walk You Down The Aisle (One Shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara and Oliver are best friends, Supercorp WEDDING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Oliver has an offer for Kara. Lena asks something from Alex."I already talked to Lena about it, and she's okay with it, in fact, she thinks it's a wonderful idea. So, Kara Zor El Danvers,as your best friend, and brother. I would like to offer to walk you down the aisle" Oliver told her."Alex, you're my future sister-in-law, but before that, you were my family more than Lex or Lillian ever could be" She began, She saw Alex's eyes water, she knows, "I talked to Kara and she thinks it's a wonderful idea.. " she said, "Alex, I choose you to walk me down the aisle"





	1. Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't actually Supercorp, but it ties in with this series (also another series I'm opening up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver talks to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part one shot <3

Two months before Kara and Lena's wedding, Oliver offers to walk Kara down the isle.

"Kara" Oliver said, Kara looked over, "You know you're like a sister to me?" 

"Yeah, and you're like a brother to me, Ollie" Kara said with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you something" "And if it makes you uncomfortable, you can always say no"

"Ollie" Kara said softly with a smile, "What is it?"

"Now," Oliver began, "I know I can never replace your father, but you're special to me Kara. You really are"

He saw Kara's eyes begin to water. "Ollie, just get on with it"

"I already talked to Lena about it, and she's okay with it, in fact, she thinks it's a wonderful idea. So, Kara Zor El Danvers,as your best friend, and brother. I would like to offer to walk you down the aisle" Oliver told her.

Kara broke into tears, and Oliver immediately regretted it. "Oh shit, Kara, are you okay? I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

Kara shook her head, tears still falling, "No" She sniffled, "Ollie, of course you can" 

Oliver smiled as he hugged Kara and kissed the top of her head, "I love you kid"

Kara laughed and shoved Oliver "I love you too, you big dummy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of love! <3


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy <3

Lena was nervous, Oliver had talked to her about walking Kara down the aisle, and Lena thought it was a wonderful idea. Lena talked to Kara and said she wanted Alex to walk her, since she had grown close. Kara thought it was a wonderful idea. 

"Alex, can I talk to you?" Lena said.

"Sure, what's up?" Alex asked.

"It's about the wedding" Lena began.

"Lena Luthor, if you're getting cold feet, I swear I will shoot-" Lena cut her off with a laugh.

"Of course not Alex! I love Kara" she told her, "Will you just listen?" 

"Right, sorry" Alex mumbled.

"Alex, you're my future sister-in-law, but before that, you were my family more than Lex or Lillian ever could be" She began, She saw Alex's eyes water,  _ she knows, _ "I talked to Kara and she thinks it's a wonderful idea.. " she said, "Alex, I choose you to walk me down the aisle" 

Alex began to cry a little, looking over at Lena, she smiled, "Of course I will" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of love xoxo. leave comments if you wish!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
